Crushed
by CrackerTales
Summary: He felt unsure and nervous, but not because he is like that normaly. She was the one to blame and he feared in hos heart, that she would never notice, he was not exaclty "her type". In which Fear has a crush on a fellow emotion. Oneshot. (So, I correct the mistakes I had made! Sorry about them)


Hello! I hope you are all fine.

I fall so strangely in love with this two when I saw the movie, naturally, I left the theater shipping them like Fedex and needed to write about it. It is a one shot I hope you enjoy.

And No, i do not own inside out, or its characters, neither I am making money of this, I do this in my free time. The movie belongs to Pixar and Disney.

P.S. I seems that the mistakes I had made had been corrected (by myself, of course) most of them were dumb error one make when sleepy at 2 on the morning, so excuse me for that, I should have been more careful.

Now I can say this has been corrected and there shouldn´t be as much mistakes as before.

Enjoy

 **Crushed**

 **By CrackerTales**

"Ugh! we can do so much better, he will destroy our social life"

The rest of the Headquarters working force stood in silence, unsure of how to react to their green partner´s latest commentary on Riley´s recently acquired crush. She was 14 now, and it was so exhausting! And to add more drama to the situation, there comes that boy!

He, much to Disgust disappointment, was nothing special. In fact, he was what some would call a social outcast. But he was sweet (according to Joy), and tragic (if you ask Sadness). As for Anger, he seemed like a good kid, but he better behave, or thing would get very, very aggressively. Fear, on the other hand, believed the boy was safe for them.

Despise all, Disgust never try to do anything against the dork, as she like to call him, he might be a nerd, but he was a good one! This guy was not perfect, but the green emotion would trust Fear judgment on this one and so she believed that he was at least "safe".

Do not let Fear´s judgment and opinion on the boy give you the wrong idea, he was freaking out. And it sometimes it was translated to Riley´s actions because, without noticing, he would occasionally take over whenever the boy came on sight and thanks to that, Riley had a rough time trying to talk to him. It was not until Joy instructed the others to hold him down for a while, that she could help the girl out. But Fear was a persistent emotion, being, and no co-worker could hold his nervous attacks for much long. That´s why Anger did what seemed to him as the only option: he knock his lights out. It was easy, really, a good scare would had been more than enough though, and no blow would have been necessary, but the purple one had reached Anger´s limit. That blow kept him quiet for long enough. That´s how Riley and the kid became friends and Joy was jumping and dancing for the accomplishment.

Since the moment Fear woke up, he stood in his place, static and unexpressive. His big eyes fixed on the screen and his shaking hands, on his lap. He observed in awe and unbelief; it had worked! Joy did it again, she guided Riley to success! Well, not exactly, but they were closer than ever.

"Look, guys" said Disgust breaking the silence and causing Fear to jump a little in surprise "I´m not saying he is a bad guy cause he is not, but seriously, why didn´t we fall for any of the others?"

Without noticing, Fear moved. His hands danced between the buttons and soon, he was pressing many of them. His movements were so delicate and unconscious that no one, not even himself, noticed what he was doing. It was like he was being moved by a stronger force, a force he has met almost a year ago and haven´t dare to express out loud. It was a feeling, one he almost loathed because it was deep, strong and exciting, and he preferred things to be calm and steady. Still it was there and everyday he tortured him with its mere presence. He would like to know how or when it happened, but maybe he could never do.

Disgust continued with her rant

"He is ok, just ok. Not outstanding or, you know, wow!" and with that, she moved her hands in a funny fashion "Was Riley´s imaginary boyfriend like this dork at all?"

Fear felt a little dizzy, and Joy, who had just recalled the moment she told the others of how she´d used an army of said fantasy to come back to headquarters the day she and Sadness became lost, turned to see the screen, to get a better look of the boy

"No" she answered "But he was a fantasy after all"

"My point exactly!" exclaimed the long lashed green girl "He is not even our type!"

Fear continued to play mindlessly with the console. His hands became even more shaky and his heart more and more heavy

"He is no depressed vampire either" sight Sadness out, the disappointment in her voice was more than noticeable

"Don´t worry, Sadness" came Joy to her comfort "I am sure you would find something on him that will allow you to be yourself"

"He will break our heart" reply the teardrop and depression took over her "He would see we are not good enough and he will break our heart"

"Ha!" exclaimed Anger, who had been reading his newspaper during the whole conversations "If he does, I would break his nose!"

"Don't even wear yourself out!" was the sound of Disgust´s sassy voice "If anyone is having his heart broken, it would be that nerd!"

And Fear slammed both his fists on the board uncharacteristically forceful and aggressive. His whole body was shaking this time, and tick tears were running over his face. He started to feel nauseous, his hands were sweaty and he felt like there was not enough air for him to survive. His actions have, of course, affect their beloved Riley in a way he won´t dare to see. His eyes stayed fixed in the console, but he wasn´t really looking at anything at all.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" yelled Anger grabbing the purple emotion by his neck and bringing him away from the console and to the floor, where he could harm their girl no more. "YOU GAVE HER A PANIC ATTACK!"

"Thank you, idiot!" said Disgust completely annoyed "I´d have to work hard to fix that one!" and literally stepping over him, she took her place and proceed to help Riley out, the rest, came to her assistance.

Fear stood up and look around only to meet the disappointed faces of the others. He tried to look at the screen to avoid the tension, but the result of his own work only made him felt much worse.

"I…" he said quietly and unsure "I… will be in my room" and so he left and no one stop him at all.

::::

* * *

He soon found himself in the middle of his bed, shaking and covered in a blanket that matched his eyes.

He felt terrible. His heart felt heavy, his throat dry, unlikely his eyes, who kept letting the tears run. His whole body was shaking and he had to bite his own tongue to avoid crying out loud

Was this how Riley was feeling? If it was, he wished he could do something to prevent her from it. It was horrible! He´d never realized love hurt so much and so deeply. His work was to keep Riley safe and unharmed, there was no way she would go through this without a scratch! He was there, he had been for some time now, he knew the sensation and he could tell that it was not safe at all. If he had to blame anybody for this whole breakdown and pain, it would be that bold emotion and the words she said. Couldn´t she see? Couldn´t she notice he was madly and hopelessly in love with her? Maybe she did, maybe she had known for the beginning! That´s why she said those things! To tell him indirectly that he was being stupid, that she would never like somebody like him, someone so dorky and … _un-cool_. And even if he was wrong and she did not knew at all, her opinion on Riley´s crush has been more than clear. It was obvious that the boy resembled him a little. _Is this why it was called 'crush'?_ , he thought, because he felt like he has been actually and physically crushed by a rock or a train. All was hurting, specially his heart and his ego.

So deeply he was in thought, that he fail to realize the little Blue being that had come into his room when he did not answered to her knocking. She walk towards him in silence and gently, she touched the hand that was holding the blanket keeping it all over his thin figure. He jumped at the action and his eyes became wide for he had been taken by surprise.

"Sadness!" He exclaimed a little too high pitched "What are you doing here?!"

"I came to see if you were all right" said her in her characteristically melancholic voice "Are you crying?"

"Ah? What? Me? No! No, I was just…" But he could not end his sentence, he broke down again and the tears felt much ticker and salty at the time time. Sadness was soon by his side doing what she can do like no one else, offering comfort

"I imagine that you feel terrible, but she is fine now! Joy and Disgust were able to fix all" she was thinking that the reason of his tears had been the harm he cause to Riley social life, as green eyed emotion had said short ago. "Riley will be fine, but you can cry all you want."

Fear appreciate the attempt. She was the most empathetic of them all and was trying to make him feel better. He didn´t have the heart to tell her that he was crying for Disgust and not for Riley at all.

When his tears had finally dried out and he was ready to came back to his place on the console, another emotion came busting into his room, this time the new comer was red and short

"Hey!" he said a little to roughly "We talked and you are not allowed to watch Riley´s dreams tonight as we had agree before, Disgust is covering for you today"

Then, he realized the current state of the cautious emotion and how sadness was continually stroking his back

"What´s up with him?" he asked a little concerned, but not so much

"He was feeling guilty" explained Sadness and Fear relesed a sigh "But he is better now and ready to go back"

Anger look at both of them with doubt

"All right! But he better behave, Disgust is already insufferable for what he did" and so he left the room. Soon after, Fear was crying again.

::::

* * *

Night shift, Disgust hated the night shift . She had such an ill luck that every time it was her turn, Riley would have a nightmare full with roaches, broccoli, vomit, or something as unpleasant. She really hoped that that occasion would be different. She prayed it would be! And it would.

So far, so good… and so boring! Really? Was that all they could came out with? A walk in the park? Well, at least it was a pleasant dream, she couldn´t really complain but she did anyway. She must have been complaining so loudly inside her own head that she fail to notice that someone had place himself right behind her. She turned around and found Fear looking sheepishly at her. If the situation had been the whole way around and she had been the one coming quietly to him in the darkness, she would have scared him and he would have scream so loud and high that the windows would have to be replaced again. The mental image amused her.

"Didn´t Anger told you?" She asked him half annoyed "I am taking over for tonight, you made quite a mess earlier"

"Yes.. well" He knew, but he was tired of trying to sleep and so he had come to her not knowing exactly what to expect "I must have forgotten"

She fixed her eyes on him and suspiciously, observed the purple emotion. That was a lie, he was the worst liar ever. But she wasn´t in the mood of arguing with him or dealing with the panic attack of the hour so she just play along

"Well, now you remember" she said turning around to see the screen again "Go back to bed"

But he did not leave. Instead he stood still behind her and she could feel his gaze upon her the whole time. He was making her nervous.

"What?" she exclaimed irritated and she shrugged a little

"I can´t sleep" he said quietly

"So? Go and bother someone else!"

And again he felt his hearts pierced by her words. She hasn´t been particularly aggressive or anything, but love make people a lot more sensitive and he was already sensitive to begin with. He stood still and confused for a brief moment for he didn´t know what to do. He could not came back to his bed, sleep would not come but grief will certainly be there. He could go and read the manuals, but he had done that twice already and besides, every time he read them, he found a thing or two that made him nervous and at that moment it was the last thing he needed. Maybe he could talk to someone else; Anger was out of question, he wasn´t exactly a patient person and Fear didn´t felt like being punched so late in the night. He considered Sadness but the little one had done so much for him already, he wouldn´t like to bother her again. So Joy was his only option and she was perfect! She was bubbly and energizing, happy, and always there to bright his day. He would be lying if he ever said that the yellow emotion didn´t had a special place on his heart; she was the leader, their backbone… His best friend and family. Yes, she was perfect for the situation! He just had to wake her up. He hoped she wouldn´t be so tired, he would hate to keep her from resting, but knowing her, she could as well being awake and planning a great next day.

"I wonder if she is even asleep" he said in a whisper that in the silence, sound louder than expected

"Who?" asked the Green emotion who had started to fix her finger nails.

"Joy"

"Maybe she is" she said after rolling her eyes "Why do you need her anyway?"

And Fear didn´t knew how to answer that. There was no way he would tell her right there that the reason of his sleepless nights and his more than ever frequents nervous breakdowns has been her. He could not tell her that! He didn´t even knew how she´d react of what she would do to him! Maybe she would slap him or stomp his feet and, in the process, break his heart even more.

"I don´t know" he said hugging himself "just because?" and then a nervous smile came to adorn his face; it didn´t do a good job, though, he was too afraid.

Disgust allowed a sigh to escape from her lips, her shoulders drop but and there was no sign of irritation on her, she instead looked thoughtful

"Look, Fear" she said "I only told you to go away because I thought you were lying about forgetting that you had forgot that I was covering for you tonight and stuff, but if can´t really sleep, I guess is ok if we watch this together"

"Ah… really?" he was confused and glad at the same time. He was to spend time with her, and the thought it was wonderful! … and terrifying.

"There is no way you could make this worse"

"So I _can_ watch the dream with you?" He was starting to shake again, he was so close to have another panic attack but he did all in his power to stop it from happening. She ignored his question and continued to watch, now the dream was Riley swimming in a calm blue lake.

"Do you think there would be sharks?" asked Fear nervously and taking place next to her "Sharks are scary and have big sharp teeth…"

"She is on a lake, stupid!" she exclaimed "There are no sharks on lakes"

"But it is a dream, Disgust! Anything can happen!"

"Then bring the sharks! Or a kraken even! Anything that would make this a little interesting"

He look at her in annoyance

"There is nothing wrong with a peaceful dream!" he commented "It means she is ok"

"Ugh! But is so boring"

Silence. Neither of them said a thing for a minute that felt like hours for Fear. Disgust was just watching the dream unamused

"Like him?" asked Fear and the knot returned to his throat

"Huh?" said her without taking her eyes away from the screen

"Boring, like that kid you hate so much?" She looked at him in confusion and displeasure. What he was talking about? "You know, the one Riley likes so much"

"Oh! That dork" she exclaimed at the realization "I don´t hate the kid at all, Fear. He is just not what I had expected"

"And what have you been expecting" His voice was almost whisper, but still she noticed that it was shaky, the reason, she decided was better left unknown

"I don´t know" she answered as quiet as he had asked "Someone like me, I guess"

He nodded and a sad smile appeared in upon his lips. He got it then, she wanted someone like herself: Beautiful, brave, and smart. And he was not like that, not at all. He was getting use to the knot on his throat by this point.

"But I guess he is ok" she said while she played with her hair "He is safe after all, isn´t him"

"There is always the possibility that he is not, but it is very unlikely"

Disgust huffed

"That is so like you!" she said crossing her arm over her chest. He was confused to see a mad pout on her face

"Sorry?"

"You could have said 'Yes, Disgust, he is safe and he will never ever hurt our Riley and they would live happily ever after!"

"They… they are 14"

"That I know!" she said a little too loud. He hushed her trying to made her realize that she could wake the others up, luckily, she got the message and the next words she spoke were whispered "That´s not the point! You are always looking for what could go wrong!"

"Well" he said as quiet as her "It is my job! Just like yours is to keep her from being poisoned"

"I Know!" she hissed "But would it hurt you not to be so paranoid all the time!"

"I don´t know! maybe it would"

"You are insufferable! I just hope he is not like you at all!"

Silence between them. There was no other sound in the place aside the soft music that was being played on the dream

"Who? Riley´s crush?" he asked finally after two minutes, more or less

"No" she replied sarcastically "The Fairy Prince. Of course him! Who else?"

But Fear was not affected by her attitude at all, he had a chance to take, he had to clear all his doubts once and for all

"So you do think he is 'like me'?" She rolled her eyes again at his question

"Don´t you remember?" she said with a little annoyance on her voice "The day we met him Sadness said 'He reminds me of Fear, that´s so sad'" and she actually said just like the blue emotion would have

"Yeah, But I wasn´t sure if you agree with her!"

"We all do!" She said fighting back the urge to yell, he was being so exasperating "We agree so muc,h that if that dork ever does Riley wrong, Anger would punch you instead!"

The image disturbed Fear but he tried not to mind for the moment he had things more terrifying on mind

"And that… that´s what annoys you? That… that he… that we both are…?"

He was shaking. His eyes were avoiding her and his arms went up to hug himself again as he did every time he felt insecure, which was most of the time. Disgust saw this and could tell that he was nervous, she wished she knew the specific reason, but there may not be one, he was just like that.

"Yes, it does" she answered and saw how his figure shivered even more and how his eyes were showing that he was so close to another attack. He started to breath heavily

"I…I… Wh… h… AH?"

"Relax! it´s not what you think" She snaped and he shut up, but the shaking never stopped "I just wanted Riley to choose better than me!"

"WHAT?"

He shouted, he never meant to do that but how else could he have react? Did she just said that… that she had chosen _him?_ That made no sense! Not for him, not at all.

A mad yell was heard from the bedroom area "SHUT THE F**K UP" he said

"Great, You managed to wake Anger up! Way to go, Fear! Yay!" And she expected him to defend himself, but he was just looking at her with his big purple eyes as he breathed so heavy, she feared the air in the room will not be enough for them both "Hey, Are you ok?"

"What was that?" he snapped at her "What did you meant by 'better than me'?"

"What do you think, idiot?" she said frustrated, saying that had been a mistake, she should have known he would not take it lightly, he didn´t took lightly anything at all.

"I don´t get it! You said the boy is 'Not our type' and then it happens that you have a crush on me?"

"I never said the word 'crush'?"

"Oh, so now you don´t?"

"Well, actually…" and she never finished the sentence leaving him drifting on a sea of uncertainty.

"Disgust…" he said recovering that nervous attitude that was so characteristically of him "I… "

"Leave it! It is nothing"

Nothing? _It Is NOTHING_! He had spent many sleepless nights thinking about her, he shivered in anticipation every morning at the thought of seeing her! He was distracted and more nervous than ever! He was afraid of failing Riley and in fact he has! And it was her fault! And now she was telling him that the possibility of having his feeling returned was nothing? He felt like burning, and crying. He felt like fainting most of all.

"Are you ok? You look pale" He was hyperventilating, it was more than clear that he was not fine at all "If it was something I said, then"

"Sorry… sorry" he said forcing himself to calm down "It´s just that… I thought, for a moment I though…"

"Fear?" she asked sweetly and touched his check with her soft delicate hand, he trembled at the gesture "Do you… do you have a crush on me?"

And he nodded. He was afraid of her reaction, of what was to come and yet he nodded and let her know that that was bothering him so much. That´s when he felt he weight that was pressing his heart leave slowly, and he allowed himself to relax… but not so much

"Wow" she said quietly "I had my suspicions but I thought I was me and my feelings for you that made me saw things that were not there at all. Part of me thought that you were crushing on Joy, you know?"

Joy? Really? He would like to ask why but decide that maybe it was a bad idea, instead, he took another road

"So you do care?" his question was maybe unnecessary, but he needed to be sure

"Yes"

And he dared to raised his gaze this time, the sight of her green big eyes looking back at him so caring and sweetly. This cast that uneasy feeling away from him and the weight on his chest left at last.

"But I thought I was not you type"

"No, I said he" she said pointing to the screen in which Riley´s beloved boy have appeared, for she had pictured him in her dreams "He is not our type, Riley´s, if you would"

That didn´t made a lot of sense, but our Purple, bowtie wearing emotion decide he didn´t want to ruin the moment with his insecurities

"So what now?" she asked him softly and actually a little nervous

"How I am supposed to know! I´ve never been in this situation!" There he was again, so close to freaking out. "Should we… we… should we… try it out"

She chuckled quietly and shokck her head

"Fear and Disgust" she said pointing at him and then at herself "How are we supposed to be happy?"

And the weight that had left his chest, suddenly came back. Even when she had said it so tenderly and caring, he notice the uncertainty that were undoubtedly on her words

"I… don´t know!" he stated "Maybe we are no suppose to! Maybe this was a mistake and we were never supposed to fall for each other! What if we are breaking a rule? Or what if this only lead us to imminent times of suffering? HOW DID WE ALLOWED THIS TO HAPPEN?"

And he took out one of the many paper bags he keep on his clothes and started to breath heavily on it. At this, Disgust was, strangely, both amused and irritated, but she like him for what he was after all, didn´t she?

"Relax, Dork!" she called affectionately "we´ll come up with something" and she patted him on the back. His eyes were glued to her but his paper bag never left his mouth

"We will found a way"

"And what about the others?" he asked when he had calmed down a little "Don´t you care for what they said about… _us_ "

"Do you?"

"Yes…No… I´m not sure?" he doubted "Should I?"

"Well ,I don´t!" she said taking her mirror out "it´s not their business!"

"Well, I suppose you are right" he said feeling a little more secure "Still I think we should be careful, Fear and Disgust are not exactly good when combined"

"What? Would you prefer Anger and Disgust?"

"Wh… why did you said that?" he exclaimed nervously again "Have you consider it or something?"

She smiled

"He is too much for me" she answered closing her pocket mirror "I am just playing with you"

"Well" he said a little mad "Don´t do that!"

And she laughed, sweet, tenderly and lightly. And he realize that he loved it so much for it makes him feel safe and glad. She came closer to him and gently took both hands on hers and looked directly at his eyes

"I think we should tell the others" she said firmly, for it was more an order than a suggestion

"But… But… Le.. t me write a list first" he requested nervously "One in which we had all the possible situations and how to deal with any negative reaction… of Anger, specially"

"Ugh" she exclaimed and rolled her eyes "you would never change, would you?"

"Why?" he asked her shaking a little, his eyes met hers and noticed that she had one of those 'so done with you' faces "Do you want me too?"

"No, Stupid!" she said a little too loud "If you ever do, I´ll never forgive you" And she put her arms around him and her head rested on his chest. He, on his own behalf, released a whimper when he felt himself trapped on the hug. He was drunk of happiness, and still didn't known how to act. He felt like fainting due to the excitement and to prevent it, he hold on the first thing his hand could find, which unfortunately was one button in the console. This caused Riley to wake up frightened

"Oh, great!" said Disgust sarcastically "Now she will never go to a lake with him"

::::

* * *

Seriously, I don´t fully understand why I love this ship so much. Maybe it´s the colors, I like things and matches that feature purple and green (like The Hulk and his pants).

Anyway I loved Fear, he is adorable and I hope i had make him justice. I also hope you had enjoy your visit and that I could have made you smile at least a little.

Thank you so much for coming.

(Oh, And please, let me know if there are any typos, those evasive little things always escape me even after proof reading)


End file.
